1. Field
Various embodiments disclosed herein relate to devices and methods that enable people to observe remote locations. Certain embodiments relate to cameras that send images to remote computing devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Video cameras can record images of various events that are viewable by remotely located people. Video cameras can be supported by objects such as tripods. Video cameras often require electrical power. Some video cameras receive electrical power from batteries and/or power outlets.
Installing videos cameras inside of buildings can be expensive and time consuming. Thus, there is a need for easily installed video cameras that send images to remotely located people.